I'm a pot head
by Xavious216
Summary: Rigby meets up with his best friends for a little bro time, and some relaxation.
1. Chapter 1

Rigby rolled off his trampoline and him and Mordecai went down stairs for some cereal. While eating Benson came in, "Be sure to get to work once your finished." Rigby sighed loudly, "Can't you give us like five minutes before we get to work?" Mordecai looked over at the doorway, "Dude, Benson's already left. Let's just get the work done really quick so we can just have fun." Rigby looked a tad reluctant, "Actually Mordecai, I've got somewhere to be today. Tomorrow we can hang out definitely."

Mordecai was in a state of disbelief that Rigby had anywhere to be, but shrugged and continued eating.

Alvin woke up tired and grumpy. He did the usual thing in the morning and was off to his high school. Simon was saying something he couldn't understand while Theodore listened to him talking. They had to walk to school due to the closeness of it. At school Alvin's day was going poorly, from an argument with Brittany to detention, and even Saturday school. He just wanted the day to be over.

The alarm blared in Beast Boy's ear. His belt alarm sounded off even louder since it was next to his ear while he was sleeping. He jumped up in a shitty mood and put his tight purple outfit on. When he got to the living room, Robin was already at the console yelling, "Titans Tro-" Beast Boy cut him off, "Robin! We know what the alarm means, you don't have to tell us every fucking time a crime happens!"

Robin looked ready to retort before Cyborg said, "It's Red X! He's stealing more of 'that stuff that powers the suit.'

Beast Boy said 'Duty calls' and ran off with the rest of the team to stop him. Robin grumbled something incoherent and caught up with his team.

They made it to see Red X whistling walking away with the 'stuff that powers the suit.' Robin yelled 'Titans Go' and they all charged at him.

They were doing fine until Beast Boy tripped over a big rock, tumbling into Robin and Cyborg knocking them into oncoming traffic. Starfire and Raven had to stop what they were doing just to save them. Once out of harms way, Red X was nowhere in sight. He escaped. Robin was furious. "Beast Boy! When we get to the tower, I would like a word with you."

Beast boy sighed, it was going to be one of those days.

Rigby was being lazy and not doing his work while Mordecai bitched at him about needing help. Just as Mordecai was giving up Benson came driving up in his cart. "What are you slackers doing?! Get off your lazy asses and GET BACK TO WORK OR YOUR FIRED!"

Benson drove off in fury. The duo got back up and proceeded to raking leaves. Mordecai went on to talking about how he couldn't wait to see Margaret while Rigby did his best to tune him out, it wasn't working. "We finally kissed so I guess that means we're dating. Don't worry dude I'll try to make some time for us to hang out, but you know how I am about Margaret. Dude, are you even listening?" Rigby looked directly at him and thought of a thousand and one excuses to say how he was listening. In the end he only said, "No" Mordecai rolled his eyes, and proceeded to talking about the greatness of Margaret and the plans he had for them today.

Alvin shared his next class with Simon. Simon corrected Alvin on his grammar throughout class, told him to pull up his pants, told him to pay attention to what the teacher was saying, and made sly remarks about his low iq levels. Alvin loved his brother, but he was really starting to grind his gears. "Simon! I can take care of myself, shut up damn it!" The teacher cleared his throat. Alvin looked up at him with a guilty smile. "To the Principal's office, Alvin."

The smile faded and walked out the class with his bag. He wouldn't be back before the bell rang.

"You can never follow the simplest of instructions! You're the only one on the team who can trip over a pebble! You need more training so maybe next time the criminal might not get away! Tomorrow we start training in the morning, afternoon, and evening, through rain, snow, or hail! Do you understand me Beast Boy!?"

Beast boy looked away from the most interesting wall in the Titan's tower back to Robin and gave a silly salute, "Yes sir boy blunder"

"Don't call me that!"

"Alright Dick, don't get cocky with me!" Cyborg tried to hide his laughter.

Robin was red in the face, "just go"

Beast boy saluted again, "yes Dick, whatever you say Dick."

He said with a smile and walked out the door of Titan's Tower. He could hear Robin screaming his head off. As Beast Bow was walking he thought I wonder if the gang is ready yet.

Rigby and Mordecai finished all their work late as usual. Benson yelled at them for their tardiness as usual. They faced down some creature when Rigby went through Skips' Pandora's Box looking for a way to get through work faster, nothing out of the ordinary. They were exhausted, but still had the energy to leave the park. Benson was shocked to see them go seperate ways.

Mordecai made his way to the Coffee Shop, not noticing or caring about Rigby's absence, while Rigby went to some unidentified place. Benson thought nothing of it, and went home himself.

After detention for a few hours, Alvin left the school building. He walked off the area and text Simon to tell Dave he was going to a friend's house. He didn't wait for a reply, only started walking down the street. Before he got to his destination, he remembered he left his lighter at home. So he had to turn around and head back home to pick it up. Theodore waved at him as he entered the house. He waved back. He made it to his room without having to see Simon. He looked everywhere for the lighter. He found it in his back pocket. He sighed and left the house to head to the abandoned house in the middle of town.

Beast Boy stopped on his way to go to see a guy in a jacket looking back and forth in an alley way, "you know you don't look inconspicuous at all." Jacket Guy looked up at the sudden intrusion, "Oh Beast Boy, do you have the money?" Beast Boy said, "Do you have the weed?" He presented five dime bags. "I thought we agreed to a big bag?" Jacket Guy looked fidgety, "Change of plans, this was all I could get!" Beast Boy shook his head, "than I'm only paying for fifty percent." Jacket Guy was frantic, "Wait! How about seventy five percent, at least?" "I'm being generous with the fifty. No way am I going with that much." "Damn it Gar I need the money, please! Call it an I owe you!" Beast Boy sighed and handed over seventy five percent of the promised amount. Jacket Guy thanked him a hundred times and handed over the five dime bags. Beast Boy heaved a follow up sigh and put them in his pocket and took off to an abandoned house in the middle of town. When he got in, nobody was there, so he went to the fridge and grabbed a soda. He popped open the top with his sharp nails and gulped down half of it. He sighed and sat on the couch waiting for his friends to arrive.

Rigby had to make a stop at a liquor store and pick up some cigarillos. He made his way to his favorite abandoned house in the middle of town. It was broken down and looked, well abandoned. He placed the cigarillos on his back as he got to the door, not wanting to carry them in his paws all the way there. He took the package off his back and opened the door with out knocking. "Garfield? You in here yet?"

He got no reply, he found out why when he saw Beast Boy sleeping on the couch with an empty soda can in his hands. Rigby put the cigarillos on the coffee table and took the can with him to throw away He may not care about the park house, but he sure cares about his home away from home. He went to the kitchen to grab a soda. They also had a ton of snacks for when they got the muchies. He came back into the living room and smacked Beast Boy's legs off the couch and sat down. This woke him up. Beast Boy said, "Dude, is Alvin here yet?"

"I haven't seen him, he needs to hurry his furry ass up. How much did you get?" Beast boy tossed the five dime bags onto the coffee table. "Damn, that's it?" Beast Boy shrugged, "It was all he had" Rigby shrugged "Did you bring anything to put the weed on?" Beast Boy put one of Robin's many capes on the coffee table and spread it out evenly. Rigby pulled a cigarillo out the package and rolled it out.

Alvin was just getting to the abandoned house. Surely by this time they had everything set up already. He only hoped they hadn't already started. He walked right on in without knocking to see Beast Boy and Rigby sleeping, blunt rolled up and sitting on the coffee table on top of Robin's cape, waiting for him. He went to the kitchen and grabbed a soda from the fridge. 'Damn! We're already running low on soda!'

He came back into the living room. He smacked Beast Boy's legs off the couch and scooted Rigby over to sit down. This woke up both of them up. Rigby said, with Beast Boy consigning, "It's about time Alvin" "yeah Alvin" "we've been waiting for like ever" "for like ever Alvin" "Shut up Beast Boy!"

"So Rigby said angrily to the sexy green elf"

Alvin shrugged, "I had detention. Plus I lost my lighter."

Rigby looked at him funny, "it was in your back pocket wasn't it?"

Alvin stretched, "I sure am tired, lets go ahead and get started."

Alvin grabbed the blunt and lit the end and brought it to his lips and inhaled a grand amount. Rigby grabbed it, "Damn dude don't kill it!" He inhaled a nice amount and passed it over to Beast Boy, While they continued this they started talking.

Alvin said, "another shitty day?"

'Alvin Inhale'

They nodded, "Benson's really been on my ass about work, and Mordecai wouldn't"

'Rigby Inhale'

" Shut up about Margaret at all"

'Beast Boy Inhale'

Alvin nodded, "I know

'Beast Boy inhale'

what you mean, Rigby. Simon wouldn't shut up today

'Beast Boy Inhale'

And got me detention"

'Beast Boy Inhale'

Rigby finally said "hold up, my high isn't strong."

Alvin said, "Damn Gar, pass the blunt man."

Beast Boy handed it over with a Dazed smile and blood shot squinting eyes, "You guys seemed preoccupied"

Alvin and Rigby smoked down the rest of it. They handed the roach to Beast Boy who did what he always does to the last bit. He ate it.

Alvin rolled up another one and they talked again after passing it around three times.

Beast Boy said, "um guys? This isn't burning."

Alvin looked at the blunt in his hands. They forgot to light it. They busted out in furious laughter. Alvin lit it up and passed it to Rigby.

Beast Boy said, "Dude, we faced Blue E, I mean preparation H, I mean Red X today.

'Rigby Inhale'

I tripped and almost got us killed.

'Beast Boy Inhaled'

It was so Funny."

'Rigby Inhaled'

Rigby said, "I bet Dick was pissed.

'Beast Boy Inhaled'

" If I was Dick,

'Beast Boy Inhaled'

I would change my name."

Alvin said, "You guys are fucking up rotation!"

They said, "Our bad" and passed it to him. He took a long good hearty healthy drag and passed the roach to Beast Boy, he ate that one too.

There was one dime bag left, and one cigarillo. Beast boy cut down the cigarillo to accommodate the lack of a size able amount of weed. Rigby rolled it up all proper like. Alvin lit it and took the first drag.

Alvin said, "Wow Gar, for us a hard day is getting chewed out by Benson and Brittany. From what you've previously said it sounds about the same."

"What you said!"

Rigby nodded. The last one went out without a hitch.

Beast Boy ate the roach.

Afterwards they grabbed some snacks.

Beast Boy got a ten pound bag of chips and dip.

Alvin got fruits and veges for a snack and shared chips with Beast Boy.

Rigby got a burger, some fries, popcorn, a big bowl of noodles, something tasty out the trash, a cupcake, a pie, pickles, syrup, ketchup, mustard, captain crunch, a pizza, Scooby snacks, peanut butter, jelly, honey mustard, ranch dressing,scrambled eggs, fried okra, jelly beans, peas, corn, brownies, rice, pasta, some fruit from Alvin, and a tossed salad from Beast Boy. He mixed it all into the bowl of noodles. They looked at Rigby like he was eating something strange.

Alvin and Beast Boy said, "Dude, you are going to share that, right?"


	2. Chapter 2

It had been a week since their usual get together. They have one every week but have to text each other to know to get the say so. They decided on a week day at six o'clock in the morning to see what it would be like to be high on their weekly schedule.

Rigby woke up at five thirty to eat breakfast. He still had some of his snack from the previous week. He shared it with Alvin and Beast Boy. He kept it refrigerated. Benson came in early like he always does. "Rigby what are you doing up so early, and what the fuck are eating?!" Rigby looked at his bowl of It. "Um... I don't know, it's edible. I think"

Benson gave him a wierd look, "Ok. Well, why are you awake? I dont have to deal with you, I mean you don't start work until ten today."

Rigby shrugged, "I'm going somewhere." Benson ignored him after that, trying to keep away from the It Rigby was eating. Pops was sitting next to Rigby enjoying the It with him.

Alvin woke up at five forty seven to eat breakfast and get ready to go. Simon was up too like usual. Simon saw Alvin getting dressed, "Alvin? What are you doing?" Once Alvin finished putting on his red shirt with a big A, black jeans with Alvin in cursive letters on the back right pocket, and shoes with a very small 'Alvin' on the aglets, he said "I'm leaving early to head to a friend's house." "At five thirty!" Alvin said yup, and proceeded to going down stairs for some breakfast. He chose the It Rigby gave all of them. It tasted pretty good, but the look Dave kept giving him was just too enjoyable the last few nights. Alvin said, "Tell Theodore I said bye!" Alvin left to the abandoned house with his lighter in his pocket.

Beast Boy, in his purple v-neck, jeans and no shoes, practiced early in the morning at three thirty as to not hear Robin bitching. He checked out he had two hours spent on training. His sweaty body caused the v neck to hug his form in the right places. He topped off his usual expectations on the treadmill. He lifted Cyborg's heaviest weights. His reflexes were ten times greater than Robin's on all courses, all in his 'human' form. Speaking of Robin, he entered the training field just as Beast Boy was leaving, "Where are you going, there's no way you were in here before I-"

"Robin shut the fuck up! I have been here for two hours! I am exhausted! And, ya know what?! We have a lot of pent up aggression against each other, so lets settle it right here, right now! No gadgets, no animal morphing. Unless your a pussy!"

Robin walked over to Beast Boy in his karate uniform with his utility belt on the chair closest to them. "Fine"

Without anymore warning Robin swung at Beast Boy.

Rigby felt like something was already off but ignored it. He finished his breakfast and walked out the house. On his way, he saw Chad and Doug talking. He never saw them in the same place at the same time. When he got to them, he could hear their conversation. Chad said, "Damn man I thought you had a good weed guy, what happened?" Doug said, "Sorry Chad, I don't-"

He stopped when he saw Rigby. Rigby said, "Hey guys, ya know you can come with me. Me and my friends are having a celebration for three years of being friends and we are getting fucked up."

Rigby said this with a genuine smile. Doug and Chad thanked him and they were on their way to Rigby's favorite store to pick up some cigarillos. Doug apologized for trying to take his spot in the Park. Chad apologized for punching him in the face with his phone. Rigby said, "Don't sweat it, honestly I let you guys do it because I need to appear weak and stupid infront of Mordecai." Doug and Chad took his word for it, but they realized something. Rigby picked up a handful of cigarillos at the cashier and paid for a big twenty four pack of Dr. Pepper. "Hey man, how's your girlfriend doing?" The cashier sighed in love struck fascination, "Ah ze love of my life. She iz at home, catering to ze child. Oh how I miss her when I am not home." Rigby said, "Don't worry, you'll be outta here and back home holding your wife and son sooner than you know it."

The cashier said, "Alrighty than, you and your two friends have a pleasent evening Rigby!" He said with a smile. Rigby waved back, "See ya later Pepe!" They left the store and got back on the side walk to the abandoned house. While they continued walking Chad said, "Dude, that was one big ass skunk."

Rigby nodded. Rigby also made Doug carry the Dr. Pepper.

Alvin was so tired. When he got to the house, he was the first one this time. He did the usual ritual of getting a soda from the fridge. He went to sleep on the couch to wait for his friends.

Beast Boy was dodging all of Robin's swings even in a daze from sleep deprivation. Robin tried to switch it up and go for a low kick. Beast Boy jumped over him upside down. In mid air he took off Robin's mask, revealing startled blue eyes, and a very girly scream. When Beast Boy landed, he handed over the mask. Robin was furious. Robin started using every fighting style he knew. Beast Boy countered with every fighting style he knew that could defend against Robin's fighting style. Beast Boy's moves were so fluent he appeared to be dancing with and around Robin's attacks. Robin looked like an angry bull. Beast Boy flicked Robin on the nose, "Dude calm down. You can't win like this." Realizing he was right, Robin pulled out his staff he was hiding behind his back. He swung on Beast Boy multiples times, trying everything he could to land a hit on Beast Boy. Beast Boy only continued dodging even the staff. After twenty minutes of embarrassing Robin, Beast Boy caught the staff in his hand and finally punched Robin once in the face causing a nose bleed. Beast Boy chuckled at the scene, it was kinda funny. Robin was pissed beyond words. Robin grabbed his utility belt and started using everything; birdarangs, gas pellets, throwing knives, a rock. Since Robin violated the rules of the match, any transformation Beast Boy uses will not count against him. Beast Boy did something Robin never thought he could do. Beast Boy repelled all of his projectiles with very large, very strong wings that grew from his back. They were dragon wings. Beast Boy was repelling them all by smacking them away. He sent a gust out, clearing out the smoke in the area. "Really Robin, a rock?" Beast Boy shrunk his wings back into his back and grabbed Robin's staff before he could react and tripped him. While Robin was in mid air, Beast Boy grew a long, very powerful tail and slammed Robin into the ground with it. The force was powerful enough to push Robin a few inches off the ground. Twirling his body around from the impact, Beast Boy slammed his fist down on Robin hard enough for Robin to cough up blood and the floor to crack beneath them. He was also out cold. Beast Boy shook his head, "I am sooo fired. Heh heh heh" Beast Boy took Robin to the infirmary and dropped him on the cold hard floor next to the soft cushiony bed. "I did my part, I still need to pick up the weed, man. Hope I'm not late." He left to go find his favorite alleyway. Before he got out the door, he realized his shirt was ripped up from the wings.

Rigby, Chad, and Doug got to the abandoned house by Doug's car, a black chrome plated Chrysler three hundred. When they entered, Alvin was asleep on the couch. He looked tired. Chad and Doug thought it best to leave him to his sleeping. Rigby went over to him and yelled in his ear, "WAKE YOUR FURRY ASS UP!"

He did not stir. They took him to Doug's car they put his head beside the speakers and played 'Drop the World' in his ear as loud as possible, he did not flinch. They put him back on the couch to wait for Beast Boy. Maybe he could wake him up.

Alvin continued sleeping.

Beast Boy met up with Jacket Guy. "Beast Boy! I have what you need this time, good luck at the celebration! What happened to-where is you shirt!?" Beast Boy thanked him with a smile and exchanged the money he had for the weed. Beast Boy said, "I showed Robin who should really be running things in the Tower."

Jacket Guy nodded his head. Beast Boy said, "See you later, Brick" With nothing else in his way, he went to the abandoned house. At least that was the plan until the weed man stopped him, "Wait Garfield, do you think I could join you guys today."

Beast Boy thought this over.

Rigby was constantly trying to figure out ways to wake up Alvin. He even used a recorded voice of Dave yelling 'Alvin' and put it in Doug's car to improve the loudness. He did not budge.

Beast Boy could hear 'ALVIN' from miles away even though he was two blocks from the abandoned house. When he got in the house, Rigby had just put Alvin on the couch. Doug and Chad looked at him and Brick kinda scared. Chad said, "Rigby? Who is t-those tttwo" Rigby looked up from Alvin, "Oh Garfield! And the Weed guy!? Dude I need you to wake up Alvin!"

Beast boy grabbed Alvin's lighter.

Rigby rolled up a J.

Doug played 'Mary Jane.'

Beast Boy took the J from Rigby.

Beast Boy took a drag from it.

He exhaled it in Alvin's face.

His eyes began to flutter open.

Beast Boy put the J in Alvin's face and kept it in his face and moved it back and forth as Alvin followed it. Alvin grabbed it and took a long drag. He started singing, "I'm in love with Mary Jane, she is my main thing"

Rigby had baught ten cigarillos just to be sure. Rigby said, "Oh yeah! Alvin, Beast Boy, this is Doug and Chad!" Beast Boy said, "This is Brick" pointing to their weed man. They exchanged pleasantries with anyone who didn't know one another than got high. There was enough for them to use up all ten cigarillos. As they did this, of course, they took the time to catch up on events. Beast Boy said, "Dude, I beat

'Rigby Inhale'

the shit out of Robin.

'Alvin Inhale'

It felt amazing."

'Beast Boy Inhale'

'Chad Inhaled'

'Doug Inhale'

'Brick Inhale'

'Rigby Inhale'

This continued until Rigby finally decided to start talking to Chad and Doug. "Dudes, where are you guys staying?" The two looked at each other than back at Rigby saying at the same time, "the street" Rigby shook his head to that, "Look, I will talk to Benson, maybe convince him to fire Thomas, and get you guys a job as park workers. How about that?" Their faces lit up at that, even if they still looked tired. Rigby said, "It will have to be tomorrow." They nodded their heads. Alvin gave everyone breathmints and eye drops. Rigby went to work, Alvin went to school, Beast Boy went back to the tower, and Chad and Doug stayed at the abandoned house. Brick flew away back to Townsville.

Rigby got to the Park House in one piece. Benson was just telling everyone what they need to do for work that day. "Slacker, get over here!" Rigby slumped over and sat in Mordecai's lap. "Dude!" Mordecai pushed him off. He sat up. Benson said, "Rigby! You and Mordecai rake the leaves!"

Rigby didn't hear the rest of what he said. He and Mordecai got the rakes. Mordecai said, "Rigby, go rake the west side of the park." He nodded absentmindedly. He only got a few feet before he walked back over, "What?"

"Go rake the West side of the park."

"Ok" Rigby got far enough to not be seen by Mordecai. He came back to Mordecai, "Ok What?"

Mordecai sighed, "Go rake the West side of the park!"

"Ok Ok" Rigby turned around. He stood a moment than turned back around, "I'm sorry, what?"

"Damn it Rigby! Go rake the West side of the fucking park!"

Rigby said, "I heard you the first time man you don't have to yell. Shit!" Rigby picked up the rake and went to the other side of the park. He raked a few minutes than went to the House to find something to eat.

Alvin was in school answering all the questions, he got everything right. He even sounded smart when he spoke. Simon was all the way fucked up. "Alvin how are you getting these right? I can't even do that!" Alvin bust out into a fit of laughter. This went on for ten minutes. The teacher would have sent him out if he wasn't doing so good in class. When Alvin's laughter subsided he answered Simon's question, he smiled slyly, "I'm guessing." Simon was shocked. At lunch, Alvin ate all the food in the cafeteria. He was conscerned the food may have been wasted if it wasnt for him. Theodore wanted some but Alvin smacked his hand away. He called Simon out on when he messed up and corrected him throughout the day on his grammar. Simon felt really stupid.

Beast Boy got back to the Tower and went to the living room. He ate the food in the fridge, even the meat. Cyborg, Raven, and Starfire was looking at him with fury in their eyes. "Something wrong?"

Starfire said, "We have seen what you did to boyfriend Robin!"

Cyborg said, "I know he can get on our nerves, but man, he is in critical condition."

"Is Robin kicking me out?"

Raven nodded.

They were shocked when he laughed, "I bet he croaked 'tell Beast Boy *cough* he is off the team. Tell him *cough* *cough* Tell him to hand over his communicator.' Heh heh heh." He handed the communicator to Raven, "Goodbye Rae, I will miss you." He left the tower without another word.

Alvin was at home once he came off his high. He heard Theodore scream like a bitch from downstairs. He thought it was nothing, until he heard Simon scream like a bitch. He went downstairs to see Simon and Theodore holding each other in the corner pointing at the living room front door. The door was wide open and standing within it was Beast Boy.

"Hey Alvin, Robin finally kicked me out. Do you mind if I crash at your place?"

* * *

**Sorry for any possible spelling mistakes. Tell me if you want to see more of the background characters who weren't in the first chapter.**


	3. Chapter 3

Alvin looked at Beast Boy incredulously, "Garfield! Are you out of your fucking mind?! My family were never supposed to see you!" Beast Boy looked up in thought. "Oh yeah, you did say that. Oh well, so can I stay."

Alvin sighed, "Hang on let me ask Dave." Beast Boy was just about to follow Alvin until he a hand went up to his face, "ah, stay" Alvin said pointing to the ground in where Beast Boy stood. "Stay" Beast Boy crossed his arms and pretended to pout. Alvin went to the room Simon and Theodore were huddled up in, Dave's room. "Dave do you mind if a friend of mine stays for awhile until he can get back on his feet after being kicked out of his house?" While Dave thought this over, Simon and Theodore shook their heads while Alvin glared at them. Dave said, "Let me see what he looks like first." Alvin groaned but led him into the living room. Alvin pointed at the entrance to the house, "There you saw him, so can he sta-" When Alvin turned back around, Dave had passed out from the sight of Beast Boy. Beast Boy, not being the one for patience, went to the kitchen and grabbed a jug of ice cold water. He came into the living room with it and gulped it down into his mouth. He turned into an elephant and sprayed Dave with the accumulated amount of water. Beast Boy changed back and handed the jug to Alvin when Dave jumped up, Beast Boy pointed at him. Alvin looked down in confusion. Dave said, "ALVIN!"

Rigby was sun tanning outside somewhere in the park area enjoying his day off. He had headphones in as he enjoyed listening to some old school Jazz. Mordecai came up, "Hey dude, you want to go to the coffee shop and-"

"no"

Mordecai huffed and walked off to the Coffee Shop alone muttering 'jerk'

Rigby continued sun tanning with sun glasses on. His direct link to sun light was cut off by muscle man, "Hey! me and Starla-"

"Go, away, fat man." Mitch walked off to go break something. Suddenly a pair of shadows were in front of Rigby. He took his shades off to see two of his best friends. "Alvin? Garfield? What's up guys! Chill, have a soda! So what brings you to this neck of the woods?"

Alvin was steaming mad. He said, "Well apparently Garfield got kicked out the tower so he tried to come to my house to live there. To make matters worse, he decides to go freak out Dave who passed out. Garfield tries to wake him up by going and gettin a big-"

"I fucked up" Beast Boy interjected

Rigby said 'ah' "So due to whatever Garfield did, you were kicked out of the house, right Alvin?" Alvin nodded. "Yup. Dave had already told me, one more fuck up and you're out!"

Rigby nodded understandingly, "Look on the bright side, you won't ever have to hear your name shouted by another man the way Dave yells it." Alvin and Beast Boy nodded.

Rigby said, "Well guys, how about I see if Benson can give you guys a job?" Alvin said, "Wait, what about Chad and Doug?" "Benson said they had too many bad memories of the park or something, basically he didn't hire them. I did get them jobs at the city dump as a garbage men though."

The three made their way to the park house. Inside, Benson was checking his clip board. Rigby said, "Hey Benson can-"

"No!"

Alvin muttered, 'yeah well fuck you to then' and was about to leave with Beast Boy. Benson looked up surprised to see two other people with Rigby, "Wait! What is it?" Rigby cleared his throat, "Benson, these are my two best friends: Alvin and Garfield! They have nowhere to go, will work at the park for a lower salary than most, and can bunk with me in my room on my new triple bunk! What do ya say?"

Benson put his hand up to his chin in thought. The green one seemed to have a history and be a good worker. The red hatted one seemed fine but he didn't know. Benson sighed, "Maybe, if you can impress me, you can stay. We start tomorrow at 7:30 sharp. If I like what I see, you guys will have the same shift as Mordecai and Rigby. Just do your jobs and try not slack off. Got it" Alvin and Beast Boy nodded, "Good" Benson left to go file some paper work. They high fived each other and decided to visit the Coffe Shop so Mordecai could be introduced to his best friends.

At the Coffee Shop, Mordecai was talking to his girlfriend when Rigby and two strangers he didn't recognize walked in. They sat at a table away from Mordecai. He thought it best to see who they were.

He walked over and sat next to Rigby as the strangers sat on the other end. "Hey Rigby, who are these guys."

Rigby looked up at him, "Hey Mordecai, these are my two best friends Garfield and Alvin."

Beast Boy walked around the table to properly shake his hand. When he shook it, he almost broke it. As Garfield sat down, Mordecai shook his hand in an attempt to get rid of the pain.

"Dude I thought I was your best friend!?"

Rigby said, "You are, I've just known them longer. Also they will be helping us work the park."

Margaret came over to get their orders. "Welcome, oh hey Rigby, what would you and your new friends like.

Garfield pulled out his wallet. "What would you guys like? I'm paying!"

Rigby said, "Well, I would like a meatball sub and a large Dr. Pepper, with a muffin."

Alvin and Garfield ordered a vege salad.

Margaret went to take the orders.

"So how do you guys know each other?"

Garfield smiled maniacally, "We could tell you, but then I would have to kill you by eating you, very, slowly."

Mordecai was shaking, "Really?"

Garfield laughed, "No dude I'm a vegetarian"

When Margaret came back, she handed them their meals and sat down next to Garfield. "Omg, I can't believe I didn't recognize you! You're Beast Boy of the teen titans! What are you doing here?"

He shrugged, "Got kicked out, now I'm just chillin with my buds."

The next hour was spent with Margaret gushing over Beast Boy as others began to see the hero and thank him and so and so.

Alvin, the worlds greatest singing chipmunk, felt completely ignored and that didn't set well with him.

Rigby placed his paw on his shoulder, "Hey, I still think you're pretty awesome." Alvin thanked him.

When they were finished they returned to the Abandoned House after sending Mordecai back to the park house.

The next day they were hard at work either raking the leaves, cleaning the gutters, or any assignment given to them by Benson. To pass the time, they were listening to music. Coincidentally, they were all listening to Reincarnated by Snoop Lion. Rigby was raking the leaves occasionally he would tilt his head from side to side to the music. Benson came to see if Rigby and his new employees were working. He covered his ears when he heard the music.

"Ugh, what is that garbage!"

Rigby looked at Benson with half lidded eyes, "Benson, dude, like, um, it's reggae. You really need to just calm down a little."

Benson growled, "Whatever, I was just making sure you were doing your work. As long as you keep it up, you can listen to whatever you want. Where's Mordecai?" Rigby said, "He didn't like my music either, so I told him to let me take care of our part of the work today. Don't sweat it Benson, I've got it." Benson shrugged and left to see how the other employees were doing. Alvin was inside the park house sweeping the living room whilst shaking his hips as he listened to his music on his phone. He seemed to be doing his job just fine too. Alvin tipped his hat to Benson and continued working as Benson left through the front door seeing the dishes already cleaned. Perhaps these new employees weren't such a bad idea as he thought it would be. Last for Benson to check on was the green one with pointy ears.

Beast Boy was mowing the lawn tapping his foot on the riding lawn mower as he listened to his music, same as Alvin and Rigby. Benson stepped in front of Beast Boy, halting him from going on any further. Beast Boy said, "What's up dude?" Benson had his arms crossed, "Mr. Logan, you were supposed to be cleaning out the gutters, what happened?"

"Have you looked at them yet sir? They're clean! I did that first. I saw that the grass was looking alittle too high." Benson apologized and went on with his business. Beast Boy finished mowing the lawn at a nice pace and went in the house for something to drink. He grabbed a soda from the fridge and plopped down on the couch. He hooked up the Playstation 4 and put in Dead or Alive 6.

Rigby was finished with the leaves before he knew it. He went in and grabbed Beast Boy's drink from the table and took a drink. Beast Boy tossed him a controller.

Alvin finished sweeping the entire house, dusting the furniture and cleaning the attic at about the same time Rigby and Beast Boy finished their work. Alvin turned off his music and grabbed Beast Boy's drink and took a sip. Beast Boy handed Alvin another controller so they all could play tag team against the computer.

Halfway through, Beast Boy tried to get a drink from an empty can. He ate the can and continued playing games.

"So how do we get high with Benson breathing down our necks?" Rigby said with eyes focused on the screen.

Alvin said, "On our days off of course."

The other two nodded. Muscle Man walked into the house with the intention to mess with the newcomers like he always does. Instead he saw Alvin Seville, child rock star and Beast Boy, superhero of the Teen Titans. "Woah, dudes!" He walked over by Alvin. "Aren't Alvin Seville? Lead singer of Alvin and the Chipmunks!?"

Alvin glanced at him then looked back at the tv. "I was, but now I'm Alvin Seville park worker."

Muscle Man looked to Beast Boy. "And you're Beast Boy of the teen titans!"

Beast Boy said, "Well, now I'm Garfield Logan park worker."

Muscle Man looked at them in utter shock. "How do you know this lame-O?" He said pointing to Rigby.

Alvin said, "We've been friends for years man."

"Yeah, but if you want a history lesson?" Beast Boy paused the game and turned to see Muscle Man sitting and waiting for him to begin.

Beast Boy cleared his throat, "About five years ago, Robin sent me out on a day just for me, like a day off, though he would never call it that. He told me to report any crimes I might see. I was in the shit side of town, so I met a guy who was selling drugs. I bought some weed from the dude. I also didn't have anything to roll up with, so I was looking for anyone who would help a brutha out. Alvin was walking through the same town. I asked for help with the weed problem. He only had a lighter. So now we both are walking around looking for someone with cigarillo's. Soon we gave up and found an abandoned house in the middle of the city. When we got in, it looked like way better then what I was expecting. There was a couch, and a fridge in the kitchen. We saw some raccoon on the couch and thought he probably stole the couch from someone, same for the fridge. We woke him up and asked if he had some cigarillos. He hopped up excited even though two strangers just walked in without knocking. So of course Rigby had what we needed and we all shared our parts, and well got high. The end"

Muscle Man said, "Why didn't you just buy a lighter and the cigarillos?"

Beast Boy said, "It was easier to just do it the way I did it."

Alvin said, "That and it's extremely depressing to get high by yourself."

Muscle Man said, "Is all that really true?"

"No, hey fat man! Play us in a vs match on DOA 6"

Muscle man grabbed a controller. 3vs1 match.

Mordecai walked in, "Hey guys mind if me and Margaret join in?"

3vs3

After one hundred consecutive rounds, Rigby's team won by a land slide of 100-0.

Mordecai's team complained of them cheating.

"No way man, Alvin can't use Jann Lee anymore."

And with that they continued playing games into the night.


End file.
